Kingpuff shipping? Jack Atlas x Ryou Bakura
by Shizzy-24
Summary: Ryou's somehow managed up on Jack's lap, and Jack's hands begin to wander. First fic on here, so of course my summary is going to blow     I believe this is the first EVER Jack x Ryou fic! Woo!


15:33

"J-Jack"

The quiet whimper of my name broke me out of my train of thought, glancing at the gentle, white haired boy sitting in my lap.

"Hmm?" I grunted in reply, too mesmerised by his large, chocolate, doe like eyes to give a real response.

"Y-your hands" the boy continued to whimper, his eyes beginning to gleam with unshed tears.

"What about my hands, Ryou?" I replied, furrowing my eyebrows slightly in irritation. What about my hands? There was nothing wrong with them…was there?

"T-They're stroking my thighs" Ryou cried out quietly, whimpering as he tried to hide his face in his own shoulder.

Looking down, I did indeed see that my hands were stroking the pale boys thighs, his pale blue jeans acting as a barrier keeping me from touching his soft, creamy, white skin.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just stop then" I said awkwardly, stilling my hands on his upper thighs, still pressing into them lightly to see what kind of response I could get from the small ministrations.

"A-Ah! P-Please!" the boy cried quietly as he began to fidget in my lap, only adding to the fire that was already burning in my crotch.

"Please what? I don't know what you want me to do if you don't tell me Ryou~" I cooed teasingly, knowing full well what he wanted me to do.

I just wanted to hear him plead for it.

"D-don't stop" he whimpered, crying out slightly when my hands began kneading the sensitive flesh they were resting on.

"Ok, you have to keep quiet though. Don't want the others to see this do you?" I stated quaintly, too aware of the fact that we were sitting in a lounge room amidst of a lot of other people.

Smiling as I saw the boy shake his head up and down quickly, I slowly pushed his legs open just a tad, slipping both of my hands in to knead at his inner thighs.

The boys hands moved from his sides to his face, trying to cover up the whines and mewls that seemed to be shamelessly spilling from his mouth.

"Blimey Ryou" I hissed quietly as he began to writhe and fidget about even more, making my already unbearably hard cock even harder.

I couldn't help grinding into him as I continued to molest his inner thighs, the friction his squirming was creating was absolutely fucking delicious.

Deciding that I wanted to get more of a reaction out of the little cream puff, I slinked one of my hands under his shirt to softly knead his navel, still keeping up the assault on his thighs with the hand I had left there.

"O-Oh god…J-Jack" Ryou moaned into my ear as he threw his head back to rest on my shoulder.

Still kneading away at his inner thighs, I used the hand that was teasing the boys navel to trail down to the white haired teen's pant fly, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping it, just to add to the torture for him.

Ryou let out a delectable incoherent cry as I began to palm his leaking erection through his white briefs, feeling the slick pre-cum seep through the thin material.

Good thing the others were distracted with some bitch fight going on between Bakura and Marik, otherwise I wouldn't of even managed to even get my hands under Ryou's shirt without being jumped on.

"J-Jack! I'I" Ryou choked out as I began applying more pressure to his hot, throbbing need.

I had to bite back a moan of my own when Ryou finally cried out as he came in his pants, convulsing in the euphoric waves of ecstasy.

Rock hard, it took a lot of will power not to grind his cute little ass into saw dust. Seriously, there should be a medal for having that much will power.

Pulled out of my lustful stupor by quiet whimpering, I looked down to see Ryou covering his face with his hands, shoulders shaking slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that I didn't just scar the boy for the rest of his life.

Although, being with Bakura, I don't think there was much left to corrupt him.

"I-I…in m-my…it's w-wet a-and sticky" Ryou cried quietly as he swivelled around in my lap to face me. "So e-embarrassed".

He was indeed embarrassed by the situation, his face was redder than Yusei's D-wheeler.

"No need to be" I began, a smirk forming on my face. "It's typical for someone to lose themselves when I, Jack Atlas, is the one fondling them"

Ryou smiled shyly before hiding his face in my shoulder.

"How about we go get you changed?" I offered softly as I petted his head gently.

Feeling him nod against my neck, I proceeded to pick him up bridal style and carry him to the large bedroom we all shared, like a true gentleman.

"T-Thankyou" he squeaked weakly, quickly stumbling over to his chest of drawers as he searched for a clean pair of underpants.

Doing the polite thing, I looked away from the boy as he undressed, but I gave into my lust and peeked over my shoulder to see him slipping the cutest pair of Disney princess panties on.

"H-Hey!" He snapped weakly, pulling his shirt down to hide his crotch. "T-Those were my last pair of b-briefs! Alois and M-Marik replaced the rest of my s-stuff!"

I smiled at his meek attempt to defend himself for something so silly.

"S-Stop staring! I-It's…" Ryou trailed off, his eyes widening for a second before his legs began to tremble slightly.

"You're hard again, aren't you?" I asked bluntly, making my way over to him with a wolfish grin on my face.

"S-Shut up…" Ryou mumbled quietly, obviously trying to put up a tough front but failing miserably.

Why hadn't I noticed how goddamn adorable he was before?

"O-Oh" he gasped, his eyes travelling down to the tent I was pitching in my pants. "Y-You haven't…yet…have you?"

I shook my head no and guilt was stamped all over his face.

"G-Get on m-my bed, sit up t-though" he said shakily, his face turning even redder than before if that was even possible.

So I did as he said and got on his bed, back against the head board with my legs as closed as I could have them at this point.

Ryou followed, obviously embarrassed by the whole thing and somehow managed to keep on all fours above me as his limbs were shaking quite a bit.

My breath hitched when I watched him lower his chest to rest on my thighs as he nuzzled his face into my crotch.

"S-Shit" I gasped out from the blitz of pressure that sparked from that little gesture, biting down a moan as I watched Ryou undo my zipper with the zip clenched tightly in his pearly white teeth.

I watched in a sort of haze as Ryou tugged down my pants and boxers in one go with his spindly, white fingers, wrapping his hands around the base of my cock as he shyly began to lap and nip on the tip of it.

Oh dear lord I had to stop myself from coming right then and there! Just the sight of Ryou doing this to me was enough to make me explode, and I could slowly feel my self control slip as he began to take me into his hot, wet mouth.

I raked my hands up and down his back as he almost managed to swallow my whole, sucking hard at just the right intervals making me cry out helplessly.

Blimey…I see why Bakura is so protective of this little fluff ball now.

Looking down at him through half lidded eyes, I saw Ryou slink one of his hands down to the adorable panties he was wearing, pulling out his neglected member and pumping it furiously as he bobbed his head up and down as he engulfed my cock.

He must be as desperate for release as I am, because even though I've never done this kind of thing with the boy before, I knew it was quite out of character for him.

"Ryou!" I cried out hoarsely as I finally released my load hard into Ryou's awaiting mouth, panting heavily as I felt the waves of pleasure rolling over me.

Not long after myself, Ryou yelped as he came into his hand, cum pooling onto the blanket, probably giving it a nasty stain.

Ryou coughed a little as he'd choked on my load when he cried out at his release.

"You ok?" I panted gruffly, recovering from the amazing blow job this fluffy little wonder had given me.

He nodded as he panted heavily, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"We should probably clean this mess up, eh?" I chuckled lightly, smiling at Ryou as he giggled briefly.

"Well, at least we know one thing for sure about this parenting class" I stated firmly. "We're going to ace the relationship section 100%".

Ryou nodded and smiled in agreement, getting up to go off and get cleaned up.

Maybe this mechanical baby thing wasn't so bad afterall. 


End file.
